Searching the Unknown
by Jaspers Sex Kitten
Summary: "Entry for the Teach Me the Nasty contest" Collab with Shirley007 - Two vampires abandoned by their mates and a cheer captain; what happens when a bet is made about this new girl? JasperxBellaxEmmett Rated M for adult content/language


**Teach Me the Nasty Contest**

**Pennames:** Jaspers Sex Kitten & Shirley007

**Title:** Searching the Unknown

**Summary:** Jasper and Emmett abandoned by their mates decided to be productive members of society. They enlist as teachers at the University of Washington in Seattle. It's the first day of classes when they both meet the one person that might be able to turn their world around. One bet, two brothers and an innocent Cheer captain... the possibilities are endless. Rated M for adult content, themes and language.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly we own nothing except our love of smut and our dirty little minds.

* * *

**Songs for o/s: **Control - Puddle of Mudd, S.E.X. - Nickleback, Sex on Fire - Kings of Leon, Paralyzer - Finger Eleven, Cowboys from Hell - Pantera, Boys in the Summer - Jessie James, Metallica - The Struggle WithIn, Flat on the Floor - Nickleback, Three Doors Down - Dangerous Game, AC/DC - You Shook Me all Night Long, Taking Over Me - Evanescence

* * *

**Special Thanks goes to MaitresseSaint our wonderful beta. She rocks our socks off.**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

Junior year at a new college; this wasn't what I wanted, but it was a needed change of pace. The Arizona desert had seen the last of me for a few years. I just couldn't take Renee and Phil's arguments anymore about stupid shit. My memories trailed off as I pulled into the parking lot in front of the Gymnasium.

I had a stupid idea when I entered high school - to become a cheerleader. Well more like my friends did, but I agreed. A klutzy cheerleader isn't always the smartest of ideas, but I have managed to keep out the ER too many times. I have had a broken wrist and a few broken ribs, but all in all I have fared pretty well.

It, however, was going to be a new experience and a new opportunity for me as a cheerleader. I made it through tryouts and was now the new elected Cheer captain. How on earth I managed that I will never know, but I have learned to go with the cards that are dealt to me. I took a deep breath, grabbed my bag and opened my door.

"Okay, Bella, welcome to the big leagues," I mumbled as I opened the truck door.

The air was humid as I got out of my truck. I tried not to trip over my own laces as I walked across the parking lot. Of course, my efforts were in vain, as I managed to trip over an imaginary bump and went spiraling towards the gravel below me. I saw the ground approaching, but then nothing. I expected pain, screams, laughs... anything. I heard a throat clear and I opened my eyes. There standing in front of me was a god of men. The smile that graced his lips made my heart skip a beat.

"Darlin', are you okay?"

I nodded as my mouth opened and nothing came out. My pulse was racing and I could feel my face burn with a blush. He cleared his throat again and took a step back from me. My eyes looked up and down his body and I felt my panties getting wet. The man oozed sex. Those tight jeans and boots would be enough to undo any woman's self control. I took a deep breath and looked at him smiling.

"Thank you. I guess I wasn't paying enough attention..." I trailed off in embarrassment as I internally yelled at myself. Nice Bella, five minutes and already being saved. Relax and pay attention before you kill yourself. Taking another deep breath I turned my attention back to my savior, stepping towards him I extended my hand. "Hi, I'm Bella. Nice to meet you."

" Jasper Whitlock. I'm the new history professor. It's a pleasure to meet ya, darlin'," he said smiling at me.

I nodded and looked at my watch. I was going to be late if I didn't hurry. "Well, professor. It's a pleasure to meet you and thanks again for saving me. Now if you will excuse me, I have to get to practice. I look forward to seeing you around." I turned and walked over to the buildings side entrance and made my way into the gym. Jasper was all I could think about all day. He looked so young to be a professor, but then again, did that really matter? I think not. I made it through the day without any further mishaps and made my way back to my truck.

The good thing about only having a few classes was that I didn't have much homework to do. I was able to get most of it done while in the library, during my two hour break between my morning and afternoon classes, so as I got into my truck I wasn't as stressed as I had been in Arizona. I pulled out the parking lot and headed home.

Once I arrived at my apartment, I went inside, ordered a pizza and got comfortable. The delivery guy came and went and once the home work was done I hurried off to bed with the hope that tomorrow would go as good as today. Tomorrow afternoon would be one of our last practices on the field as the guys practiced for the game on Friday.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I was in a foul mood as I made my way to my class room. It was only the second day and you'd expect me to go about this with a certain level of excitement, but nothing was further from the truth. That damn freesia smelling girl was responsible for my dark mood; with her hot body and that scent that makes your mouth water.

Ever since Alice left me I hadn't shown interest in anyone. I had already accepted the idea of having to jerk off every night and live out my existence with Emmett riding my ass - in the non-sexual way. Then that girl happened. The second I saw her I knew I had to have her, so I caught her like any gentleman (which I am not) would. I tried to make polite conversation with her, but she just blew me off, checking her watch and rushing off to her next class.

At first I thought I had her hooked with the sound of her heart accelerating and the amount of lust she kept throwing at me. Yet, before I could say something to increase that lust her emotions flipped. She became embarrassed and angry at herself then rushed off, leaving me standing there like a motherfucking idiot.

Well, let me tell you now, Jasper Whitlock is not an idiot and nobodies fool.

Growling to myself, I swung open the door to my classroom, noticing the fact that several students were already seated randomly throughout the classroom.

I could have sworn I locked this door yesterday. Fuck, I'm letting this chick get to me. Pay attention, Whitlock.

Writing down my name on the blackboard, and trying to get a hold of myself a heart beat caught my attention. It was much louder and a lot faster than the others. I turned around to find out why one of my students was in such distress. That's when I smelled her.

She was sitting on the first row, right across from my desk. My eyes narrowed at the sight of her and anger coursed through me again. The fucking source of my blue balls, the tease, herself had the audacity to sit there. She must have noticed the heated glare I gave her because her heartbeat sped up even faster and she looked down at her empty desk uncomfortably.

As the bell chimed more students entered, but my eyes never strayed from the brunette. My body reacted to her, violently even, and she thought she was woman enough to turn me down. My glare intensified as I vowed to myself that I would have her. It would be on her own accord and it would be soon. I refused to look at her for the remainder of the class.

**Emmett's POV**

"Game day is tomorrow. We have this is the bag as long as you don't fuck it up." I smirked as I continued, "This will be our last scrimmage before tomorrow's game. So get your asses out there and show me why I picked you for this team. Get to the field now!"

I followed the team out to the field as I saw the cheer squad down at the end of the field. That was when I saw her. Bending over, tying her shoe lace; the curve of her body, the length of her legs, her perfect ass... My pants got a little uncomfortable as I blew the whistle for practice to begin. My eyes never left her as she cheered and shook her ass for me.

I felt an urge hit me and it took all I had not to run up to her, bend her over, and bury my cock deep inside her. I overheard the girls talking about the team, but she never said much. She was quiet, reserved, even. I would make her mine.

"Emmett," I heard Jasper behind me and groaned. He always had a knack at showing up when I didn't want him to.

"What ass-hat?" I glared as I turned to him.

I saw his attention divert from mine and I turned to see what he was looking at. He was watching my girl. Well, the one whose pants I would soon be in. "Don't even think about it, dammit. She will be mine," I growled. He returned his gaze to me and snarled.

"That is the blue-baller from Monday and fuck you that pussy will be mine. You'll have to find your own. That one is Whitlock property," he said with a smirk.

I stalked over to him; keeping in mind my surroundings and talked so only he could hear. "That pussy as you call it will be mine. Do not tempt me Jasper or I will kick your ass. You may be quicker, but I am stronger. Do not forget that."

"Shove it up your ass, McCarty. I would cream your ass and you know it," he chuckled. The little pecker actually chuckled at me. I slapped him on the back of his head and he growled - then I smelled her. The scent was intoxicating. She smelled like no other had smelled before.

I turned to look at her, hearing her heart rate speed as she looked us over. I smiled and extended my hand to her, hearing a growl escape Jasper. I quietly chuckled. "Hello, sweetie, I'm coach McCarty."

"Um, hello. I'm Bella Swan, Sir," she said, taking my hand. She turned her attention to Jasper with a small smile. "Professor Whitlock."

"Bella. How are you, darlin'? I didn't realize you were on the cheer squad," Jasper said, laying that damn accent on thick.

Her blush grew along with my anger. I knew he could feel it and I didn't give a shit. That pussy would be mine.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Something had been unsettling about that meeting with Professor Whitlock and Coach McCartney. I could have sworn they both looked at me as if I were something to eat. Professor Whitlock hid it the best behind his charm and that damn accent - the one that made me weak in the knees.

I was still troubled about his behavior in class though. The way he looked at me, well, glared was a better word for it. It almost seemed as if I had done some unspeakable crime against him. Then on the field, he flipped 180 degrees. He'd been kind, polite, and so smooth I thought my panties would combust where I stood. I blushed crimson, of course, which was the only obvious sign that I was attracted to him. The only trademark I could never hide.

The honk of a car outside made me snap out of the little early life crisis I was having and I ran down the stairs to find Lacy waiting for me out front, in a cherry red Lamborghini.

"Nice ride," I said, sliding into the passenger seat. Lacy just smiled amiably and turned up the volume of her radio.

As we stopped at another house, which I guessed belonged to the Grahams, I looked over Lacy's outfit.

She was wearing a cherry red tube top and a black short skirt with thigh high boots. She looked like she just walked out of some guy's wet dream. Grimacing, I looked down at myself and grumbled at my black pants, blue top and sneakers.

As if I didn't feel under-dressed enough, Angela walked out in a short, yellow dress with high heels.

"Bella! Why aren't you wearing a skirt? You are cheer captain. You should be setting an example! We have to motivate our players! It's not called a pep rally for nothing," Angela ranted as she slid into the back seat and grabbed a bag from underneath my seat.

"This calls for the emergency bag," Angela whispered as if she was talking about a big conspiracy. Her hand went into the bag and she pulled out a short, tight black skirt.

"And why aren't we wearing our uniforms again?" I asked, as I reluctantly put on the skirt, before taking off my pants. Apparently, this wasn't like high school where we wore our cheer leading uniforms on this kind of assemblies. I didn't really know whether or not I liked it. It was so much easier dressing when you knew what was expected from you.

Wearing an Angela-approved outfit, we finally reached the school grounds, where we quickly got out of the car.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

Emmett and I watched her as she got out of that shiny red car, instantly flanked by the other cheerleaders. Her scent hit me like a wrecking ball, making my eyes roll into the back of my head. It took everything in me not to race across the parking lot and pound into that pussy, while sinking my teeth into that nearly transparent, creamy white skin.

I could see Emmett adjusting himself from the corner of my eye and growled possessively. The bitch was going to be mine, not his. I turned towards the fucker and looked at him with a glare that would make weaker men die on the spot.

"You'll never touch her, you fucking pussy!"

The growl that tore through me was vicious, as it testified of my suppressed violent nature. Lust blinded me from reason, consuming me with the possessive and obsessive urges accompanying them.

"She's mine!" I snarled, pressing my chest against his. I was fairly certain that if we had not been in a public place I would not have hesitated to take him down. The need to possess this girl and choosing her over my own brother should have alarmed me. But... I was already too far gone.

"Whoa, chill, dude!" Emmett said as he threw up his hand and took a submissive stance. Any other day, he would have ached for a fight, but as I said, we were in a public place.

"She's mine," I repeated in a softer voice as my gaze burned into his.

"You can't claim her, dude. She doesn't even know you."

He was a fool to think he could reason with me in my current state of mind. I watched him through narrowed slits as he hesitantly took a step back, creating some distance between us.

I could feel the lust he had for her, but to my surprise the same possessive feelings also coursed through him.

What the hell is it about this girl that drives us insane? Does she have a golden cooch? Is it her scent? That blush?

I groaned loudly as yet another fantasy formed in my mind. My brother's voice the only thing keeping me attached to this world where reality lives.

"I bet you couldn't even get her to kiss you," the motherfucking dickhead said.

"Man, she'd be up on my dick before you could even talk to her again," I growled back at him.

"Want to make a bet out of it?" Emmett roared.

I should have seen it coming a mile away. Emmett lived for gambling and it wasn't a secret either, since he would place bets every week on game day. Before I could even think about it, the need to confirm my manhood took over and I slapped his hand in agreement.

That's how the fucking bet was made; the one that would change our lives forever. The rest of the night, we watched her as she cheered on the football players and shook her cute, little ass.

Did I just say cute?

"You are so going to lose this one, dude," Emmett said. Bella kept swaying her hips to the sound of drums, and I couldn't look away. The way her body moved, made me imagine her riding my cock and gyrating those same hips.

She must have dropped something, because all of the sudden she bent forward and gave us a perfect view of that skimpy, red little thong.

Our responses were very different. I growled and clenched my fists in an attempt to compose myself and not just fuck her in the middle of the assembly. Emmett, though, that pussy just groaned like a little bitch.

"When hell freezes over," I finally answered through gritted teeth. There was no way I was going to let him put his big paws all over her. She was mine.

As the night wound down and the kids started leaving, I became overwhelmed with the need to get closer to her.

I grumbled like a damn polar bear standing in the heat for too long, when she got into that same damn red car and disappeared.

That night, I followed them. Staying hidden in shadows and trees, I ran after the car as if I were a man on a mission. And in a way, I was. My only goal was to get Bella Swan and make her mine. When they dropped her off at her house, I crawled in through an open window in the back. I could hear her downstairs, but paid her no mind as I headed straight for her book bag.

Sound of pots and pans banging together, came from downstairs and I let out a breath as I realized she would be busy for a while.

"Bells, what the hell are you doing?" a male voice asked, making me freeze for just a second.

"I know you didn't eat all day, Ch- Dad. So I'm making you something right now."

Assured that they would stay downstairs, I rummaged through her bag and pulled out the folder, I saw her use in my class. As expected, her homework was already done and glancing over it, I could see it was damn near perfect.

It's a shame really.

I grabbed the sheet of paper that would surely get her in a heap of trouble in my class on Monday and leapt out of the window I had used earlier. As soon as I came across a garbage can, I made a ball out of it and tossed it.

This will be interesting, Miss Swan.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

As I watched her cheer during the game it took all the control I had not to grab her and run. That fucker thinks he's going to have a go at her first. I say 'hell no'. She is mine and I will be the one fucking her brains out.

After the game I made my way to the apartment. Knowing I wouldn't be able to get to Bella tonight, but that dumb fuck made a bet and I was going to fucking win it. I don't back down or loose. As I lay on the bed playing Halo, Bella was all I could focus on. I heard Jasper come in and I could feel his smugness in here. I shook my head as I threw the controller down and went out to hunt.

The next morning came and went, the weekend did really. I was too focused on Bella to care about anything else. I wanted her. No I needed her and she would be mine. When I saw her pull into the parking lot on Monday morning I knew this was my one shot. As she stepped out of the car she stumbled. I grabbed her around the waist and held her for a minute.

"Watch yourself babe. You're too pretty to face plant on the cement," I said, grinning down at her.

She looked up at me with those chocolate brown eyes and as she twisted around in my grip, pressing herself against me.

"Emm... Coach... I'm..." she trailed off in a whisper.

I helped her to her feet and made sure she was sturdy before I let her go.

"Are you okay, babe? Your face is all red?" I asked sounding concerned. Then I felt it. I didn't have to look I knew the little punk was watching and waiting. He would pounce at the poor girl. I turned to glare at him over her shoulder as she smiled up at me. I see all hope isn't lost.

"Babe, I think you need to get yourself to class. See ya around," I said, winking and walked away.

That was the moment things started to change for us. The sad thing is we never saw it coming, but it was a welcomed change in pace.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The way my body reacted to his touch set me on fire. Emmett was a broad man but to feel him against me, made my panties wet. He was one I'd definitely like to take for a test spin. Shaking that out of my head, I headed to class. I sat in the front row as I always did and waited. I wanted to be the first one to see him.

The way he looked in those jeans and boots made my panties wet. I shifted in my seat as I watched him walk in.

He did as he did every morning. He came in class sat a cup on his desk that he never touched again and went right into his presentation. Looking at me with those hazel eyes, he tried to instill fear in me I could tell but all he did was make me want to sit in this chair and finger fuck myself.

I'm sure his long fingers would feel so good inside me.

"Miss Swan," he called out as I looked up at him.

"Sir?"

"Do you have your assignment?" he sneered.

"Umm, yes, sorry."

Fuck you idiot stop day dreaming and pay attention. I hated being called out. I hated all the eyes on me. I just wanted to curl up and die.

"I'm waiting Miss Swan."

I looked up at him and glared. How dare he? Who in the hell does he think he is. I sighed before I spoke.

"I seemed to have left it home, Mr. Whitlock. May I bring it back to you later this afternoon?" I asked in a small voice. My heart was pounding at the way he was looking at me. I just wanted to feel his fingers run across my clit. Fuck Bella stop it.

"Have it here by four this afternoon. Any later and you fail. I am not one to give charity or second chances so do not disappoint me," he said as he moved back to the projector. The class was dismissed and I went to the library to search my bag.

I knew I had done it, but I couldn't find it. "Good thing it was an easy assignment," I whispered to myself as I sat down and opened my book and re did the assignment.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

Seeing her in his arms made me want to rip them off and throw them to the dogs. He glared at me and I walked off before I made a scene. As I made my way to class I had to come up with a plan. A way to win this fucking bet. She would be mine but I felt her lust for Emmett this morning too.

I smelled her before I walked in and smirked. I knew she wouldn't have her assignment so I was one up on her. I started class as I always do and then it hit me, the lustful feelings. They were strong and I searched the room before I realized they belonged to her.

I called for the assignments and when she didn't move I knew it was my time to strike. I added to her lustful feeling as I asked for her assignment.

"Umm, yes, sorry," she said, almost in a pant. I have you where I want you now if I can keep it under control we will both be hornier than hell in a few minutes.

As I felt her desire rise I played with her. "I'm waiting Miss Swan."

" I seemed to have left it home, Mr. Whitlock. May I bring it back to you later this afternoon?" she asked in a small voice as she glared at me.

I knew it was time to reel her into my web. "Have it here by four this afternoon. Any later and you fail. I am not one to give charity or second chances so do not disappoint me," I said as I moved on with class.

The entire time my cock was twitching as her arousal called to me.

Class was dismissed and I moved onto the next class. The rest of the day my mind was wrapped around Bella. I would berate myself for not ordering her to stay after class, where I could have disciplined her. Then I'd tell myself the following class would have made it impossible, because even though I was a vampire, I still wasn't fast enough to fuck her bent over my desk in a matter of minutes. She needed some pleasure as well, however dismal.

I glanced at the clock, sitting back in my chair. It was ten past four, everyone had already left and here I was waiting for Miss Swan. I was starting to lose my patience and all kinds of different scenarios ran through my head. I would punish her, I would have her ride me and I would drive myself into her so hard, she'd cry out every single time.

I wrung my hands, trying to still my overactive imagination, because there was no way she was going to allow that. I had no idea today would be the day that it all changed for the better.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I'm late! Oh God, oh God, oh God! I prayed silently that Professor Whitlock wouldn't be too angry with me as I ran across the parking lot towards the building. I didn't watch where I was going, too focused on the ground below me, because I was trying not to trip on anything. I shouldn't have been looking down though, because right before I reached the door, I ran smack into Coach McCartney.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry!" I said, wiping imaginable dirt of his chest as I tried to ignore the tingling in my core.

My head hurt from running into him. I had never felt a chest so hard and firm in my life. Unconsciously, my hands were now softly stroking his chest as my body moved closer to him of its own accord. I was so drawn to him; it almost felt like I had no self-control at all in his presence.

I closed my eyes as I saw myself lick his naked chest, while he thrust his fingers deep inside of me. The images clouded my mind and I began panting, I closed the gap between us and pressed my chest against his muscular body.

"Babe, I-" his broad arms went around me, pulling me even harder against his body as he spoke. But before he could say what he wanted to, the sound of someone obnoxiously clearing his throat made me look up. The spell Emmett seemed to have over me broken and I tried to step back, but his arms held onto me tightly.

"Miss Swan, must I remind you that you were expected in my class room," Professor Whitlock glanced down at his watch, "thirty five minutes ago!"

The cold, yet, angry tone of his voice made me shiver and Coach McCartney's cold body against mine wasn't helping.

"Emmett," the professor acknowledged, nodding absentmindedly at the coach, before crooking his finger at me.

"Come, Miss Swan!"

Those words made me shiver for entirely different reasons and I nearly came right then and there. I glanced back at the Coach and he nodded his head, while following after the professor. A sigh of relief escaped me at the chivalrous act. The coach was coming with me. The professor wouldn't be too angry with the coach around, right? Each step echoed in the empty corridor, the heavy footfalls of the coach, accompanied by the quick, faltering steps of yours truly and then there was the assured, furious pace with which the professor guided us to his classroom. It sounded like an ominous melody, which would soon explode into sound.

Finally, we reached the classroom and Professor Whitlock held the door open for us.

"Emmett," the professor said again, glaring intently at the unwanted character and I shuffled my feet uncomfortably as I stood frozen just inside the room.

"Jasper," the coach's icy tone took me by surprise, because he had always seemed so friendly before. Maybe there was some feud going on between the two of which I had no idea. In that case, his presence might only antagonize the professor more. I wanted to shout for him to go back outside, but kept my silence. The strange way in which the two were staring each other down had me mesmerized and I nearly grabbed a ruler out of my bag, so I could say 'Whip 'em out and measure, boys'.

"Miss Swan," the professor said, as he slammed the door shut and set his predatory eyes upon me. Mine grew wide in response and I swallowed convulsively.

"Yes?" I squeaked and I could have sworn I saw one side of his mouth lift into a half-smirk, but it was gone before it could truly register.

"Did you find your assignment?"

I nodded and reached into my bag, pulling out the sheet of paper on which I had redone the assignment. The professor took it and glared down at it. Why is he so displeased? The most evil of smirks flashed upon his face and then he was right in my face.

"Why did you lie to me, Miss Swan?"

My brow furrowed in confusion as I struggled to maintain eye contact with the professor. He looked so evil, so angry, and so incredibly sexy. Oh crap! I could feel the wetness pooling between my legs as his stern eyes bored into mine. "I don't know what you mean."

"Did you make this assignment before coming to class today?" he asked in that eerie calm tone of his. I nodded, still confused about where he was going with this.

"Stop lying!" he growled. Oh fuck, he growls! That's so hot! My core was throbbing and I rubbed my legs together to create just a little bit of friction, thinking it would be enough.

"I am not blind, nor am I a fool, Miss Swan!" he spat, laying down my homework in front of me and pointing at something. It took me a while to figure out what he was pointing at, because his presence was making me horny to the point of becoming delirious with need. Once I did notice, I swallowed and fear coursed through my body. I had dated it and to make things worse, I used today's date.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

I could smell her, delicious, rich and ripe for the taking, but it wasn't for me. Every drop -trust me, she was dripping- was for him, my bastard 'brother' who was playing his stupid mind games with her. I'm sure she made her homework and I was even more certain that he had somehow found a way to make it disappear. That must have been why he was projecting all his smugness last weekend. Fucking prick!

My fists were clenched into big balls, ready to pounce on him if he forced her into something. She was supposed to be mine, not his. I could already see his plan play out before me, but had to believe that my presence would mess with that plan. He wouldn't be that much of a douche to make her perform in front of me. That was what I thought at least.

"I'm sorry, Miss Swan. You left me no choice. I'll have to fail you," he said in the fakest sympathetic voice I had ever heard. But she just ate that shit up.

"No, please, professor Whitlock. I made it! I don't know what happened to it, but..." she trailed off uncomfortably, tugging at her skirt. "I'll do anything. Please, don't fail me," she said with a surprising amount of determination as she bent over and gave her a view of her cleavage. "Anything."

"Babe,-" I started, moving forward to stop her from giving into him, but he silenced me with a warning glare. Normally, that wouldn't have stopped me, but the ass-hat sent me massive amounts of uncertainty, which made me feel like a nervous, blushing bride on her wedding night. I fidgeted with the seam of my shirt as I looked at my shoes.

"Bend over, Bella. You have been a bad girl and must be punished first."

Nervous or not, I still perked up at that and looked up just in time to see Jasper lifting her skirt, exposing her nearly naked ass to my hungry eyes.

The sound of his hand making contact with her ass, sounded like music to my ears and I groaned in time with her moan. I watched her damp panties, which nearly stuck to her skin and told Jasper silently to get rid of them.

He tore them off her body and widened her stance with his knee. I cursed loudly at the sight of her glistening lips and felt myself throb when he spanked her again, harder this time. Liquid pooled from in between her legs, covering her thighs with the transparent, thick juices that told me she wanted to get fucked desperately.

That sight did me in and I quickly unzipped my pants, releasing the beast I hid there. Fisting my erection, I watched Jasper as he spanked and started tugging my cock hard and furiously. Her screams caused me to pulse in my hand every fucking time and I was so close already.

Her head turned slowly and her eyes met mine, before she lowered her gaze to my cock. Licking her lips, her panting grew even faster and I knew she wanted to taste me, but Jasper's influence on me was still making me so insecure. As soon as I thought about it, his waves stopped and I was myself again. I wasted no time, as I walked over to the desk and plunged my cock into her awaiting mouth.

"Hm," she moaned around me, trailing her tongue around my head. I grabbed the edge of the desk and moaned loudly. This was fucking amazing. Her mouth was so hot and wet; it felt like being sucked into a pit of molten lava. She started to move then, bopping her head up and down my shaft, sucking hard whenever she pulled back. She was a fucking pro at this shit and I could myself teeter on the edge already.

"Such a bad girl, Miss Swan. Letting Emmett fuck your mouth, while you offered yourself to me like a common whore. Are you a whore, Bella?" Jasper's hand connected so hard that she released me from her mouth to scream out in pain.

"I said, are you a whore, Bella?" Jasper repeated himself a little louder, rubbing her behind soothingly.

"No," she whispered, looking up at me with sad eyes. I just shook my head at her, because there was no room for remorse here. Grabbing her hair, I tugged her head back and thrusted back into her half-open mouth, forcing her to open it fully and making her gag a little in surprise.

"Good," Jasper commented, stepping out of his pants and plunging his hard cock into her wet, dripping pussy.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

My words had hurt her, I could feel it, but as soon as my cock filled her tight heat, she seemed to forget all about it, because pleasure was all I felt from her, in more ways than one because she felt fucking good around me, too.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I stayed still inside of her, in order to give her some time to adjust to my size. She wasn't a virgin, but from the way she stretched around me, I could feel she had never had anyone as 'impressive' as me. Even Emmett didn't have my amazing cock and it had been a point of discussion often on who might give a woman the most pleasure, my Major or his Bear. I guess we would find out soon.

Pulling out almost completely, I placed one hand on her lower back to steady myself, as the other one caressed one of her cheeks almost lovingly. I plunged in quickly and once again, my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

"Fuck, Bella, you're so tight!"

She hummed around Emmett, whose body froze and I could see his grip on her hair tightening. I snarled a warning at him, because if he hurt her I'd kill him. My snarl seemed to spur her on, because I could feel her getting slicker around me and she cried out in pleasure. Emmett shot his load just as she screamed, making his semen run out of her mouth, over her chin and onto my desk. Fuck! I'm not cleaning that!

He took a step back and watched as I picked up speed and pounded into her relentlessly.

"Fuck, professor! Your cock feels so good in my pussy!" she yelled like a porn star, making me pound into her even harder.

"God, Bella. No fucking words." I answered, grabbing a fistful of her hair and yanking her head back as I drove myself into her over and over again. The vein in her neck throbbed so fast, it made my need for her even worse and howling, I sheathed myself completely in her pussy. She was clenching and unclenching with the beginning of an orgasm as I spilled inside of her and she cursed in disappointment.

"Don't worry, Darlin'. We'll make you cum."

Emmett seemed to know where I was going with this, because he laid down on the ground. His shirt was still on and Bella didn't seem to like it, because as she got off the desk, she instructed him to sit up. Pulling his shirt over his head, she let her eyes roam over his body. I was instantly filled with jealousy at the woman of my desire ogling my brother, and got rid of my own remaining clothes. She straddled him and bent over to lick his chest. He closed his eyes, purring in satisfaction at her ministrations.

Insecurities and jealousy flared again and I snapped at her, "Get up, Miss Swan! I did not give you permission to lick him, now did I?"

She groaned against his chest, while he shot me an angry look. Eat shit, fucker!

"Undress!"

She looked up at me with nervous doe-eyes, her face still flush from her arousal and our latest activities. With a single nod, she pushed down her skirt and stepped out of it. I gazed longingly at that pussy, while the need to have her again built up inside of me. "All of it!"

Slowly, she pulled her top over her head, leaving her in nothing but a white, virginal bra. Her hands shook as she reached behind her to unlock the offensive piece of fabric.

"I don't have all day, Miss Swan!"

The bra fell on top of the heap of clothing and I gazed at her in complete awe. She had the most magnificent tits I had ever seen. Most breasts varied in size, but there was no asymmetry here. They were portioned perfectly and the rosy buds called out to me like no nipple had ever done before.

In a flash, I stood before her and bending down, I took one of those pert nipples into my mouth. I hummed at the delicious taste of her and she tilted her head back, obviously liking what I was doing to her.

"I want you," I whispered against her creamy skin, before inhaling her unmistakable scent.

"I'm yours."

Her back arched, which made her breast press more desperately against my face. I hadn't noticed Emmett moving, but when his brown curls tickled my face, I looked upward to find him sucking her neck. I almost moved to strike then, but inhaling I could not detect her fresh blood pouring. I bit down on her nipple in frustration and the simple gesture made her scream. Her hands tangled inside my hair, holding me there. She fucking likes to be bit. Oh, Darlin', you don't know what's waiting for you next.

A long moan made me wonder what was wrong, but I felt Emmett's hand, before I could ask. He was rubbing her bundle of nerves, and in doing so his knuckles constantly brushed against my hard, twitching cock.

"Emmett, lay down," I waited for him to obey, expecting him to put up a fight, but he seemed to know good things were waiting for him, because he lay down instantly.

"Impale his cock with that hot, wet pussy of yours, Bella."

Her obedience was beautiful and made me want her that much more. As he slid into her, I moved to stand behind her. Emmett groaned and clenched his eyes shut. I had to hold back my laughter, because Bella's pussy was really something else. I had never felt anything more heavenly to pound in. I spat on my fingers, before gently easing two fingers inside of her tight hole. Fuck, she's even tighter here!

Bella's muscles locked up and she froze on Emmett's cock.

"Shh, calm down. It'll feel so good, Bella," I whispered, sending her dose after dose of pure, raw need.

She started to ride him again, screeching like a wounded animal from the double pleasure we were giving her.

"Fuck, Bella, not so hard...I'm gonna...no. Slower, Bella," Emmett was begging non-stop and I felt slightly disappointed by his disgusting display of submissiveness.

"Stop!" I commanded her and she instantly stopped moving, which made me smile hugely, because with one word I got her to listen to me and Emmett's pleas only reached deaf man's ears.

She had lifted herself half off Emmett's cock, when I told her to stop and I roughly shoved her upper body down to where her boobs were pressing against his chest. With her ass sticking out deliciously, I moved to stand behind her. I spat on her ass and guided it to her entrance, before pushing in.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Fuck...fuck...fucking shit," I mumbled in between gasps as the professor's big cock filled my ass. Emmett decided to move underneath me, pushing upwards and filling my pussy at the same time. An overwhelming sense of completion washed over me and I whimpered as my need for them increased.

"Such a good girl," the professor praised me as he teased my spine by gently trailing his fingers across it.

"Such a fucking hot bitch, is more like it," the Coach said, half groaning as the professor pulled back.

"I can fucking feel your cock, Jasper."

"Then follow my lead, ass-hat," the professor said and instantly the Coach lowered his ass to the floor, leaving only the head of his cock inside of me. When the professor plunged back into me, so did the Coach and together they started a slow rhythm. One moment, I felt near empty, the other I was delirious from feeling them everywhere. I had never felt anything like it and I never wanted to stop. This was the best experience in my entire life.

They started to pick up the pace and I let my head fall on top of the Coach's shoulder, too overwhelmed to do anything else. The professor tugged at my nipples, while the Coach held my hips tightly.

Their grunts and groans were growing louder and I could feel the knot starting to tighten. My screams seemed to echo around the room and my hips jerked frantically as my body demanded release.

Emmett's grip tightened and then they both thrusted deep inside of me, sending me over the edge.

"Fuck, Emmett... Jasper..."

Two vicious pumps into my pussy and three hard thrusts into my ass and they both cried out my name in unison, shooting into me as my muscles kept them locked inside of me.

The professor eased out of me first and I whined in protest. I didn't like the feeling of loss it left behind. The Coach pulled me down fully and stroked my hair.

"That was perfect, babe," he whispered against my skin, before pressing a lingering kiss on my forehead.

"No, you were perfect," the professor piped up from behind his desk. I turned my head to find him already fully dressed and pouted involuntarily.

"None of that, Miss Swan. You'll get to see me naked again soon enough," the professor chuckled. Throwing me a wink, he came to stand in front of me and held out my clothes to me.

"Now, let's set up some rules. You'll need to eat regularly and healthy. You will also need a lot of sleep during the night, because now that I've had you, I plan to take you as often as possible," he looked at me sternly and I nodded in understanding. His eyes instantly softened and he brushed my cheek with the back of his hand. "You're mine now, Darlin'."

"And mine," the coach chimed in, slapping my ass playfully.

"Yes, and yours," the professor admitted ruefully, every hint of a smile gone.

The two glared at each other again and I rolled my eyes. It was another pissing contest in the making, so I got up and started to dress.

When I was fully dressed, except for my panties that were shredded into nothing but scraps, I looked back over at them to find them still staring each other down. Shaking my head, I slipped out of the class room and headed outside to my car.

Looking back on that faithful day I see I learned a valuable lesson. Let the teacher be the teacher and the student be the submissive. It was a day I regret not happen sooner. It helped me to see I needed to work on my ability to ask for what I wanted and take what I needed.

Emmett, Jasper, and I are still in a relationship. After getting their "back story" everything has been up hill. I belong to them and they are very... very good to me. Our relationship is one of dominance, but it is filled with love. Jasper and Emmett have both put a lot of work into my "lessons", but they also treat me like I have a brain, a heart and I am able to teach them things about humans.

This was the start of a beautiful arrangement that is now my lifestyle.

* * *

**Chapter Notes: I just have to say thank you to my Wifey, Shirley007. She is a kick-ass writer and I have to say she is the heart of this fic. We hope you enjoyed and hope to see you soon. **

**If you love it/hate it, let us know hit the pretty green button :)**


End file.
